


Underwater

by Claudina



Series: Home is Where the Honey is [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: I like it when things look like a beautiful dream, M/M, shameless fluff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudina/pseuds/Claudina
Summary: Darling, it's better under the sea.(Or: Akira Kurusu and Goro Akechi holidaying and sneaking out at night to the beach.)





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, everyone! I'm truly sorry for the lack of new releases lately; writer's block hit me hard in the face and I'm really struggling with my writing. This is a little something I wrote to try my words again, and I kinda like the result, so here it is. At any rate, thank you so much for all the support! :) I'm truly grateful for my readers, and I hope that I'll be back on track soon. Until then, take care! <3

It was 2 a.m.

And Goro Akechi was wide awake, staring at the dark ceiling, listening to the quiet sounds outside his windows. From where he was lying down, still tucked snugly underneath the comforter, he could see the black sky overhead, dotted with a few stars that blinked in and out of the darkness. The new moon peeked shyly behind a puff of wispy cloud that passed by. Closer to earth, the sea waves lapped on the shore, the rush of water tickling Goro’s hearing in a tranquil, soothing song. He lay quietly in a trance, absorbing the night in.

Even closer to where he was, the soft sound of slumber purred from the other side of the room. Goro turned to face the source of that hum and found himself staring at a tuft of curly black hair right above the soft fabric of the duvet which covered everything else. The mound rose and fell gently with each breathing, and Goro could’ve sworn that it looked so much like a dream, but perhaps it was just the traces of sleep in his body clouding his eyes, distorting reality into a hypnopompic illusion.

The clock ticked. Sounds ebbed and flowed. Goro found himself getting washed away by the quietness, slipping back into his sleep, right where he should be. It wasn’t until when twilight had illuminated the sky that he opened his eyes again, and this time, he found himself staring at a familiar face right above him.

A pair of soft lips met his temple and Goro shuddered from the contact, still caught within the state of dreaming and awakening. Fingers ran through his hair and he sighed contentedly, allowing his eyelids to close again. He could feel another warm peck grazing his skin.

“Good morning, slugabed,” he heard, the voice barely above a whisper. He opened his eyes and stared right into Akira’s dark eyes.

“Good morning, love.”

Akira smirked and slid an arm under Goro’s body to hoist him up. Still holding Goro in his arm, he asked gently, “What do you say about having a dip in the sea before everyone else wakes up?”

Goro’s mind automatically registered that it was a dumb and crazy idea; the water would be freezing cold at this hour, after all. However, there was something about Akira that made him feel like living life for danger, and before long, they had snuck out of the backdoor of their bungalow, the cold air caressing their skin. Goro could feel the frost in his throat as he breathed, but the fingers that were wrapped around his were warm. Not even the soft sand beneath his feel was as comforting.

Once they reached the shore, they quickly stripped down and tested the water gingerly. The sea was chilly against their toes, but that didn’t stop them from going deeper. They waded in slowly, careful to not lose their footing as they paddled over the soft slope of the shallow water. Early morning light reflected on the surface, its red and blue shadows illuminating each curve of the earth, and Goro only managed to take one look at Akira’s face in the divine light before they were both knocked underwater by an approaching wave. As quickly as it began, the wave sank back into the ocean, and they breached the surface again, wet hair clinging to their faces, mouths gasping for air. Goro coughed a few times to clear sea water out of his lungs. It was salty and cold in his mouth.

He saw Akira’s face just inches away from his and he gave a start, wanting to say something, but Akira was faster and their cold lips met in a soft, lazy kiss. Goro couldn’t help but circled his arms around Akira’s bare torso, and in return, Akira’s fingers entangled deep in the curls of Goro’s brunette hair. Their bodies were slippery under their fingers and Goro couldn’t help but groan at the slick feeling of their legs intertwining together underwater.

They were just letting go and beginning to laugh when another wave crashed onto them, sweeping them away again. Caught by surprise, Goro flailed a little, instinctively trying to find support, and when his hands found something, it was Akira’s face which he held. He opened his eyes and Akira was smiling at him, pulling their bodies close together, the water shielding them away from any prying eyes over the surface. Locking their bodies against each other’s, they shared another warm kiss, and when they finally breached the surface and gasped, this time, it was not the water which robbed their lungs of air.


End file.
